Hit me like a gernade
by degrassigirl22
Summary: This is my first story sorry for the first chapter being short and i love eclare don't get me wrong just need to mix it up also this happens after the asher thing
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI FIRST WRITTING TOO**

(Clare's POV

'I hated him just yesterday and now I was glad he was here with me' she tought as Mike Dallas was trying to see if she was alright."Are you ok and don't say no because i won't believe you if you do," Dallas quickly wrapped him in a hug with out thinking "should you be doing this because I thought you had a boyfriend" Dallas smirked as he said it knowing that if he said that she would freak out "I do just I cant tell him what i'm about to say you because even though how much i hated you I feel like i can trust you for some reason,"said clare

(Dallas' POV)

'she just said she can trust me and she HATED me pass tense that means she likes me now maybe we can finally get together and let Eli go with someone else' Dallas tought

Clare was talking about asher doing that stuff to her and all he (dallas) could think was that guy surre has balls to touch my clare and did i just say my clare no not my clare just clare

Dallas just want her so bad so finally he took her hand and pulled her closer and pushed his lips to hers she froze for a second and then started to kiss back with force she force her tongue into his mouth instead as their tongue danced with each other dallas soon realized someone was watching them kiss and it wasn't Eli

(Third person)

Clare and Dallas were getting pretty intense and heated but dallas look up one second to see if anyone was watching and he saw that they were getting watched and that is when clare came up for air and panted but she has yet to see they were being watched

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I LOVE ECLARE JUST WANTED TO MIX IT UP AND THE PROMO CLARE SLAPS HIM AND TO ME HE LOOKS LIKE HE WAS TRYING TO SMOOTH TALK HER OR EVEN HOOK UP BUT WHO KNOWS? ALSO PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS ON WHO YOU WANT THE PERSON WATCHING THEM TO BE BUT NOT ELI OR PM ME...**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY I WAS AT MY DADS FOR A COUPLE OF WEEK AND DIDNT HAVE MY LAPTOP**

(third person POV)

I walked into the gym to see if katie was there but i found Dallas sucky on so poor girls face. who ever the girl was i feel bad because dallas is scum after he ruined the garden with his buddies i hated him. When i was about to leave i saw who the girl was it was CLARE! what? I tought her and eli were together now shes locking lips with dallas this girl is crazy and has some weird taste in guys wait im one of them well i actually was her step-brother so it was true.

after i left clare came out and walked right up to me

(clare's POV)

After that kiss i had to get out of there but before i could leave he told me jake saw us and should go talk to him

i walked right up to him

"what you saw back there isn't what you think" i said

"i know what i saw and it was ...disturbing"jake said

"ok just don't tell anyone not even eli" i said

"what you cheated on eli with dallas!"jake yelled

"i know it just happened" i said

then i left him with a confused look on his face

(third person POV)

after dallas and clare's kiss drama came after it like always in degrassi clare told eli

"eli talk to me and please don't yell at me it was a mistake" clare told him after finally catching up to him

"i cant believe it mostly you would kiss him but...YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME"eli said he started to tear up "clare i hate to say this but we have to break up"

"no eli don't please i-i-i love you" clare was crying now

adam and alli were both mad at clare for doing that to eli,katie judge her about it well pretty much everyone did except for the hockey team ,drew, and bianca because they were friends with dallas and did the same thing but drew cheating on and dallas were friends with benefits well not exactly having sex just yet...

eli was getting mad seeing dallas kissing clare at her locker mostly because it was right next to his but he mostly hated hearing him talk to her about what he would do to her later that night and then her moan into his kisses but he loved it when clare would reject dallas for sex but then after class they would be making out again. clare was mad because eli would always smirk and laugh at her after there makeout ,alli,and adam all made up but adam still was kinda mad.

(clare POV)

i loved rubbing in dallas to eli even though i still loved him i liked having fun with Dallas we werent together but we didnt go out with other people if we did we would still hook-up dallas would get mad sometimes if i didnt want to have but then he would see me flirting or kissing some other guy sometimes it would be KC,Owen,and Luke I know i sound like a puck bunny slut but nope i would try to get eli's or even dallas but i would never sleep with them i was still faithful but dallas has almost talked me into going that far but not yet i need to do alittle test to see if we should have sex...

(eli POV)

i was sitting watch clare kiss pretty much every guy then she winked at me wait she just winked at me and now she's walking over to me when she sat down and just stared at me

"you know if you like to watch me kiss them you just walk up to us and ask to join" clare said and then laughed

"no because im not into cheaters or hockey players" i said serious to see what she would say

"well do you just like to kiss a sorry cheater" clare said and before i could answer she forced her lips to mine and she force her tongue into my mouth and won domiance she moaned a couple times when i would bite her bottom lip but when she heard me moan a couple times she stop and laugh then got up and walked away

(dallas POV)

ok i was alright with the hocky team and KC but now eli she went to far and if we didnt do the deed soon i was afraid of her doing it with someone else like the other guys i mean even though she didnt want i could tell she was tempting me because while she was kissing eli she looked up and moan after she winked and then started to rub by his dick on his pants of course then she got up and laughed she knew how to get me tempted and i needed to find her now...

**REVEIWS PLEASE I NEED SOME HELP WITH IDEAS AND SORRY ABOUT IF IT WASNT THAT GREAT OF A CHAPTER BECAUSE I ALSO HAD WRITERS BLOCK AS WELL**


End file.
